


Socks

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Lissa gets caught. (ish)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women, The Lemonade Cafe





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

> for halfamoon, 'dark'

Lissa paused, listening for footsteps aside from her own in the dark hallway. 

There was silence for a long moment-- And then her skirt croaked. 

"Almost there," she whispered, careful not to giggle. "I bet he won't even suspect..." 

"Suspect what, Milady?" Frederick's voice asked from behind her. 

Thankfully, Lissa kept a grip on her skirting even if she was sure she'd nearly jumped out of her skin. 

How had he--? 

"Nothing," Lissa said quickly as she turned. "Ah... What are you doing in the hall so... quietly?" 

Frederick pointed downward to the pair of thick knitted socks on his feet. 

"Just testing these out before I make a pair for Milord Chrom," Frederick replied, smiling. "They seem quite adequate at keeping the cold of the stone floor at bay." 

"Oh..." 

"Would you like a pair as well?" 

They did seem stealthy, even if they weren't as warm as Frederick hoped. 

"Sure." Lissa smiled and moved to head onward. "Now I need to get going..." 

Her skirt croaked again. 

She tried coughing to cover it. 

Frederick sighed. "Where shall I need to retrieve frogs from in the morning, milady?" 

"Robin's study," she replied. "Don't tell on me?" 

Frederick nodded. "If you return to bed once you've finished. It's quite late..." 

"Says the guy testing socks." 

Frederick opened his mouth to reply-- Instead, he yawned. 

Lissa's skirt croaked. 

There was silence for a moment and, gently defeated, they both went on their way.


End file.
